There are a variety of standards governing the format and/or other attributes of high definition video. Blu-ray Disc (BD) is a popular optical disc storage media format that is employed for high definition video and data storage. Blu-ray Disc Java (BD-J) is a development platform that allows content authors to create and incorporate interactive functionality into a Blu-ray Disc. For example, a content author can incorporate in a user interactive program on a Blu-ray Disc various user interactive menus, games, and other functionality that can be supported by the BD-J specification. A content author may also choose to support various user input devices, such as keyboard, remote controller, and/or other non-keyboard inputs. However, content authors may not universally support user input via a mouse and/or other non-keyboard devices because supporting a pointing device such as a mouse may entail the handling of complex mouse events.